Varying Affection
by Sweetest Days
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring any and all vampire knight characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** Okay, so here is the first Hanabusa/OC. Enjoy!

 **disclaimer:** I own Tomoe, but not the series. I also own this story, though I make no profit.

* * *

chapter one

She was a conundrum he wasn't too sure of unraveling. True, he spent plenty of time with her. But that was all on Kaname-senpai's orders, of course!

Hanabusa huffed a breath, his fingertips idly clicking on the table he sat at, the glass making a satisfying but redundant noise as his nails clicked in a rhythm. Her room was as unremarkable as the beat of her heart. She hadn't bothered with any personal artifact to spice it up. No, this hunter could pack up and leave at a moments notice, and at times, she had. She always returned though after whatever mission the hunter society sent her on. Whether it lasted days or weeks.

Her last trip was two and a half weeks, from which she returned with broken ribs and fang marks in her neck. Hanabusa refused to recall the way his heart had felt, as though someone was squeezing the precious organ. He also ignored the way he felt whenever he saw those fang marks, three weeks later in the process of scarring over.

And to think Ruka had the audacity to taunt him over it! In his opinion the taunt was partially on his lord as well, seeing as it was he who ordered the blond aristocrat to watch over the hunter in their midst.

The vampires were gathered in the moon dorms opulent sitting room. There were other pockets of vampires, but the ones stationed around the couches and table were known to be Kaname's chosen. They were the aristocrats that had received personal invitation to join him at the academy and handled his business when it cropped up.

"Why the long face? I figured you'd be glad." Ruka met him with the taunt, hand on her slim hip and a small, devious smirk on her lips. "Or are you angry someone else tasted her?"

Icy eyes looked up at her. "Just what are you implying?"

Ruka clicked her tongue. "Not a thing. Except you've gotten very close to that hunter."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hanabusa snapped in irritation. "Everything I do is for our Lord."

Akatsuki sighed, sensing yet another argument between the two. He wasn't sure exactly why. But whenever those two met, they enjoyed nothing more than taunting each other liberally until someone (mostly him or Kaname himself) made them stop.

Though there was truth to what Ruka said, Akatsuki could see it clearly. Ever since the hunter had come back from her last mission, Hanabusa had been even more wound than usual. He worked furiously at his studies, snapped easier than ever. And when he wasn't focused on something else, his eyes would glare holes at Tomoe during class. He wasn't even teasing the day class girls with as much vigor.

To the hunter's credit, she didn't comment. Merely kept up as she usually was, drifting between her duties as a student and as a guardian after class was over.

"Her blood… did smell tasty." The voice was a monotone though it had an immediate effect.

Ice blossomed from clawed fingers, arcing out in fine lines across the glass table. Hanabusa ignored it as he grit his teeth, dangerously close to shaking at the sudden onslaught of rage he felt.

Akatsuki gripped his cousin's shoulder. Seeing the situation rapidly falling, Takuma shut his manga with a puff of air releasing from the pages. He put on his usual smile and lightly tapped Senri on the head. The model was laid out on Takuma, head resting in his lap.

"Now, now Senri. You can't speak like that of a classmate."

Rima made a low sound in her throat. "Feeding time again." Casually she leaned forward and offered Senri two pocky sticks, for which the noble promptly opened his mouth, crunching away obliviously.

Meanwhile Hanabusa had forced his hand flat on the table, letting the ice evaporate. He released a deep breath, knowing his cousin watched him still.

"You alright?" He questioned.

Hanabusa didn't bother with an answer. He merely cocked his head in a gesture of assent.

"Though speaking bluntly, Hanabusa, it isn't a crime if you care for her." Takuma was giving him a warm look, his smile genuine.

Hanabusa blinked before he tsked. "I don't have any feelings for that hunter. Her very existence is to kill our kind! All I'm doing is following orders."

"Your 'orders'… weren't to have a mini fridge stocked in her room," Takuma commented.

"She was being annoying, going down to eat all the time." Hanabusa crossed his arms. "And she made weird messes in the kitchen."

"The maid cleans that up, not us," Ruka said smugly.

"Shut up!"

"Make me, pipsqueak!"

"And you don't complain when she wakes us up during the day coming and going," Rima said. She talked over Ruka and Hanabusa, thoughtfully chewing a stick.

"There wouldn't be a point. She can't exactly jump out a window every time she has a meeting or mission."

"Forget not complaining… you don't sleep easy anymore," Akatsuki murmured. Hanabusa sent him a dirty glare. "It's true. When she isn't here, you sleep roughly."

"I do not!"

"And I remember… hours before she came back bleeding. You said you had a bad feeling, and were in a foul mood." Senri shifted off Takuma, who crossed his legs afterwards.

Hanabusa felt all their eyes on him, shockingly not judging. Ruka spoke up. "Hanabusa… all I want to know is… is it just lust for her blood, or…"

The blond noble jerked up. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You guys don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hanabusa."

The gathered vampires all jerked to attention. Hanabusa realized he had been shouting suddenly. His eye twitched as he made the connection that he must have disturbed his lord. His skin paled as he whipped around.

"Ah, Kaname." Takuma greeted calmly.

"L-Lord Kaname! I-I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Hanabusa bowed quickly.

The wine colored eyes studied him intently, the usual blank expression on the finely chiseled face of Kaname Kuran. Abruptly the pureblood turned on his heel, beginning to climb the stairs.

"I require a word with you alone, Hanabusa."

Hanabusa felt like his world cracked then and there. He slumped forward in depression, the air around him turning gloomy and dark.

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki patted his back consolingly.

"Well, you probably shouldn't keep him waiting." Takuma watched as the other vampire went up the stairs, obviously thinking Kaname intended to punish him for something. Takuma sighed, popping open his manga again but not seeing the pictures.

"He's such a fool," Ruka muttered.

Akatsuki glanced up the stairs. "Take it easy on him."

"As if I could be so blasé about this. A hunter, do you understand what that means?" Her eyes were fierce. Underneath that though was worry for the vampire she had grown up with. This had her unnerved.

Takuma sighed again. "You know, vampires are mostly instinctual beings. Whatever it is that attracted him so much… we can't understand it and we can't stop it."

Ruka gave him an arch look. "So, what are you saying?"

"I think you know, Ruka."

Meanwhile the now depressed male was standing before his Lord Kaname. The pureblood had seated himself at his desk, hands laced to support his chin.

The minutes ticked by and silence reined in the closed off room. Hanabusa was moments away from hyperventilating, the eyes of the most important being to him too much.

"Lord Kaname, I apologize."

"For what?"

The noble froze, eyes drifting to the side. "Uh, for disturbing you, my Lord. I forgot myself for a moment."

Kaname leaned back, shifting enough so he could rest his cheek against his hand instead. "You didn't. I have something to tell you."

"My Lord?" Hanabusa snapped to attention, his aquamarine eyes landing solely on the being before him.

Kaname rustled for a moment in his desk and produced a letter. He dropped it on the wooden top so the seal was upwards, and Hanabusa felt his body stiffen. Another letter from the hunters association.

Hanabusa knew that the orders Kiryu received were given by the headmaster. They had a different set-up for Tomoe though. Since she had been placed in night class to "Monitor the vampires" it was too much effort to send orders to Cross, then to wait until night. No, when orders showed up they were to be handed out immediately. It was easiest for Lord Kaname to handle it. Of course, it had the added bonus of him being able to better observe the hunter in his midst.

"It says she is to go to handle a rogue level c vampire. There's even a passage about how her previous injuries should be healed over by now, thus making her capable of entering the field again. Go on, read it."

Hanabusa picked the letter up gingerly, his eyes scanning over the words. He again shoved aside the painful squeezing in his chest, refusing to acknowledge it as anything other than hunger pains.

Kaname observed how long fingers gripped the paper hard enough to crinkle it, and how eyes narrowed. He felt the mixture of emotions gripping the other vampire and knew the others were correct.

"She has already agreed to go." Hanabusa shot his eyes upwards. "She leaves later tonight, when her prefect duties are completed."

Hanabusa tossed the letter on the desk, his body trembling. "She isn't ready yet, the fool! Her ribs need a few more days at the minimal!"

"Hanabusa, you are shouting again."

The noble grit his teeth and looked to the side again. Both could hear the way his heart thudded against his chest, Hanabusa feeling each thump acutely as blood rushed to his ears.

"They do rely on her," Kaname continued. "Or they are trying to kill her."

"I won't-"

"Allow it? I expected as much." Kaname chuckled, a rare noise in his experience.

"My Lord I… you must have heard the rumors from the others. I assure you I have no feeling towards the hunter Tomoe Kurugi." Hanabusa forced the words from his mouth.

Kaname hummed in acknowledgment, but his eyes said he knew better. "You seem to think I'd be angry by it. Hanabusa…"

The vampire forced himself to look at Kaname again. "I mind it not. You are smart enough to know the risks involved. As is she. My only concern is whether a Kurugi can actually love another, let alone a vampire."

"Lord Kaname?"

"You don't know, then. It may be best to keep you in the dark awhile."

Hanabusa narrowed his eyes. "Lord Kana-"

"Vampires are beasts. And we fall in love rarely, and only once is it all consuming. Hanabusa, if you have been led to this, will anything truly stop you? You know… blood tablets have issues with you. Eventually, you will claim her; whether you want to admit anything now or not."

Hanabusa bit his tongue, savoring the rich iron taste of his blood. His lord spoke truly. Yet even now, his pride refused to lower itself to admit it. They all had to be wrong. He couldn't love a human, and a hunter at that! She would cut him to shreds with those damned chakras of hers if he even suggested it.

Still, he could admit he was possessive by nature and was… attached to her. He would unravel her secrets one way or the other. Whether intentional or not, he was determined now to discover what made his Lord Kaname so cryptic about the Kurugi family line.

And to imply that she might not be able to love him… Ha! Any woman, especially a human woman, would be helpless in the face of his charms. He was Hanabusa Aidou, after all! He had a legion of fan girls to prove his charm and looks were top of the line.

Kaname Kuran resisted a sigh, merely cocking a brow at the noble. If Hanabusa became any easier to manipulate he would have to take actions to keep the noble from annoying blunders.

He was all fired up now, determined to prove everyone wrong. It wasn't Hanabusa in love with the hunter… no, he would prove she loved him! and it would have the added bonus of keeping that annoying human male she liked to hang around with at bay. Hanabusa laughed darkly.

Ah, Taka Mori, how Hanabusa wanted to rip him to shreds. If he had his way he would have frozen the damned brat and then thrown him sky high so he shattered to bits on the way down.

"Lord Kaname! I have a request, please." He bowed low as he said it.

Kaname was giving him a blank look but inside he was trying not to laugh. Hanabusa was so very easy to read.

"Do what you need to do." It was the last thing Kaname said before he gestured Hanabusa from the room, who vanished hastily to his own.

Meanwhile, Tomoe had returned to the dorms. She halted in the door when she stumbled over a suitcase. It was a huge piece and she cocked a brow as she observed how… over the top it was. It looked as though it was stuffed to bursting, and was made with the finest material money could be wasted on.

She brushed it aside and made to move to the left around it only to realize something important. The whole entrance way was full of suitcases. Tomoe stood in the doorway a moment longer, confusion beating inside her brain and a niggling thought. There was a strong scent of lavender around the area and she felt a sweat drop form on her head at the thought she pushed away.

With effort she waded through the suitcases and went into the sitting room. Takuma took notice of her first but they all must have smelled her blood as she neared the place. Not to mention they had to have heard her. there was one suitcase in the hall that now laid on its side, burst open and looking a little dented. No way they hadn't heard her trip over that.

The scarier thing? It was full of her favorite candy of all things.

"Ah, Tomoe. All finished with your duties?" Takuma smiled pleasantly.

He was one of the vampires she couldn't get a read on. He smiled so genuinely, and he seemed so very human. If he were a regular human, she would be tempted to play with him. the other vampire who threw her off was…

"-Hey! Who knocked my case over! And how rude, they didn't even pick it up, just left it!"

Hanabusa stormed into the room, all the while continuing his rant. "Which one of you did it, huh?"

Tomoe raised her hand, waving it a little sarcastically. One of her smaller chakrams she kept on her arm as mock bracelets slid down when she did so. "That'd be me. Going on a trip? That's enough luggages for a month… and yes, Takuma, the grounds were as pleasantly boring as usual. Only thirteen fan girls this time out of bed and wandering, a new low record."

Hanabusa drew up short when he took her in. the white color of their uniform did wonders for her. She was tanned from being outdoors so much as a hunter, and the uniform enhanced the skin-tone amazingly.

Her ash colored hair was tugged into a messy bun. He hated the lack of even casual disarray to the lazy style and wanted nothing more than to yank it down and at the least braid it properly but he knew she would probably try to slice his fingers off.

She conversed so easily with Takuma. Then she turned to him and Hanabusa straightened, realizing he had been staring.

"So? Where are you headed to?" Her lips were tugged into a happy smile and he could almost ignore the thump to his chest.

He closed his eyes against her. He was an aristocratic vampire, and he had duties to his family and to his lord. He couldn't be disgraced by having a hunter as his chosen companion. His father would probably keel over and die if he announced it at dinner.

"Hmph! It's about time you showed up! I'm fed up of waiting."

Tomoe dropped her smile and shifted her stance. "Waiting for me? If this is about that weird purple concoction in the mini fridge you put in my room, I thought it was grape juice."

"No, it's nothing to do… with…" Hanabusa blinked, realizing what she said. "Ah! What did you do to my sample?"

Tomoe half shrugged, bringing her hands up to stretch above her head. "I tossed it down the drain. I needed the space for more Reese cups."

"That took me months to get exactly right! You… do you want to die?" He demanded angrily.

Akatsuki shook his head. "Hanabusa…"

Tomoe winked. "Awe, well sorry. How about a kiss in exchange?" Her finger caressed her lower lip enticingly.

Hanabusa drew up short with a growl. She was always so easily giving away her favors. Whether she really would wasn't clear to him, but the fact she even offered bothered him to no end. His eyes flashed dangerously red for a moment as anger roared inside but he leashed it quickly. Tomoe didn't even flinch, that damnable smirk on her lips.

"In any event, how long we're gone isn't something I can determine."

Tomoe blinked. "How long… we're gone? You think you're coming with me?"

"You aren't fully healed yet. Taking on a level C vampire would probably prove too much for you in this condition."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you implying I can't handle myself, Aidou?"

"I don't know many hunters who are so reckless as to get bitten-!" Hanabusa dodged to the left, barely a second before a chakra flew at his head.

"Hey! That could have killed me!"

Tomoe caught it when it rebounded to her, letting it slide down her arm to join the others. "I don't want to kill you, dear. Just seriously maim."

"Seriously maiming does not include chopping off my head!"

" **That's** your only concern?" Ruka added in.

"What a moron," Senri and Rima deadpanned.

"Now, now…" Takuma said consolingly. "In any event, you two, fighting won't solve a thing."

Tomoe clicked her tongue. "In any case… these fang marks were a one time mistake. The association told me there were only three level E vampires, not a bloody nest."

"Oh, that makes it so much better. You could have lost your life," Hanabusa muttered.

Tomoe studied him for a moment as did the others. It wasn't uncommon for Hanabusa to look scared or sad. It was in fact an everyday occurrence, since he was skilled at annoying Lord Kaname. But this… he looked as though the very idea wounded him.

Tomoe wasn't aware of the softening of her own features as she held a gaze with Hanabusa, but Takuma was and he grinned. The hunter shifted, shaking her head before she headed past Hanabusa.

"Well, whatever. I guess I can handle being the embarrassing hunter who hunts with a vampire every now and again."

Hanabusa felt something in his chest coil down and rest for a moment. He didn't understand it fully but he knew he would in time.

"Hanabusa, be careful," Akatsuki murmured.

His cousin blinked, awareness seeping into his mind again. He clicked his tongue, his head cocked arrogantly. "As if~! A lowly level C vampire is no match for me. I'm insulted you would think so."

"That isn't what I meant." The fire wielder looked at his cousin with his gaze hard. Hanabusa returned it levelly, before he chuckled.

"I know."

"Well, let's go." Tomoe had returned, a duffel bag slung casually over her shoulder. She had changed into clothes that were tight fitting, the denim shorts revealing too much thigh for Hanabusa's comfort. Her arms were covered by her throwing chakra; the two larger ones undoubtedly nestled in the duffel bag.

"You realize there isn't any way in hell you're bringing all that luggage."

He snorted. "Everything in there is completely necessary."

"Uh-huh, like what? Candy is nice, but it isn't exactly something we'll die without."

"Well, clothing obviously."

"A few outfits. Not your whole bloody closet!"

The noble humped. "And how would you know this is my whole closet?"

Tomoe settled a hand on her hip. "If you actually have more clothes than this then I'm asking your cousin to take away your credit cards."

"You wouldn't dare. Clothing is important to image. And image is everything!" He crossed his arms. "Not that I'd expect a _human_ to understand that."

From the other room Akatsuki smacked his forehead into his palm. Takuma had a sweat drop going down his forehead as he sighed. Ruka snorted. The blond noble really was hopeless.

"Oooh, I'm going to remind you of this next time you crawl on your belly after something Kaname broke."

"Hey! How dare you address a pureblood without the proper respect? And I do not crawl!"

"That's not what I heard~!" Her voice was singsong.

Hanabusa growled but then he calmed dangerously. "You could never understand. The only reason we are here is Lord Kaname. Don't you dare insult him."

"I'm trembling," she mocked. "From suppressed laughter, you moron. God, you sound like some obsessed schoolgirl. I would know, seeing as they go psychotic for you blood suckers every evening."

"Shut up! You hate my kind so much, right?" He snapped.

"I'm a hunter."

"Sent to spy on us, believe me we all know that."

Her eyes turned cold. "I'd love to stay and have dumb, childish arguments with you, little baby, but I have a job to do. To kill a vampire who feeds mercilessly on human blood. A disgusting beast. With things like that hiding under your kinds genteel faces, how could I not despise every one of your kind?"

She spun on her heel and left the building. Hanabusa watched her confident walk away from the dorm, from him, and felt a niggle in his chest. Surely he wasn't feeling… guilt? He snarled, shoving it away.

Yes, there was no way he could love a human, let alone a hunter. The very idea was ridiculous.

"You think you're so clever, Tomoe Kurugi. But I'm going to unravel you until you are nothing but ashes to me."

With the words, he grasped a single suitcase and followed her, the door shutting behind him firmly.

Inside, the other nobles had wandered into the hall and were looking at the pile of suitcases left behind.

"They're both too hotheaded," Rima partially complained. It would have been better if she lost her monotone voice while doing so.

"Yes, the sooner those two realize their feelings the better." Takuma sighed.

"Wait… do we have to clean this mess up, then," Senri asked.

The gathered vampires looked at the messy floor and groaned.

End chapter

* * *

 **Author note:** nothing really resolved here, just tension for Hanabusa on his feelings. Hope you all enjoyed! I will add more as I come up with scenes. Please, request certain scenes as well. I want to take as many requests as I can.

I may even make this a series eventually, if insiration smacks me.

Requests are currently open!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** so ,here will be a series of one shots, with various pairings of an OC with a vampire knight characters. I'll write them based on what hits me first, and on requests by readers, so go wild everybody!... well, not too wild, I'm not going to make the characters go out of character or something. O.O

The first is Yagari/oc, because it hit me as I was making up the character.

 **Disclaimer:** I own my oc, this story, but I do not own the Vampire Knight franchise.

* * *

chapter start

There was an annoying grandfather clock on the first floor. Its tick tock vibrated up through the thin floorboards, sounding abnormally loud in her ears. In the dead of night, with the absence of other noises such as cars or mindless chatter from other humans, every little noise became magnified.

It was tempting to shoot it. Tomoe knew better, though. One, it would be noisy. Two, it would alert their target of their patient stalking. Three, Yagari was not one to forgive recklessness easily.

Instead, she sighed, leaning against the windowsill even more, her eyes gazing out into the darkness. He had insisted she carry a gun, though she abhorred them. Tomoe caressed the hilt of a knife, much preferring its familiar weight to the sleek but bulky weight of guns.

No more than half an hour later, there was a thump from downstairs, the sound of the door being slammed open with enough force to break the cheap plaster wall. Tomoe cocked a brow. Too much force and the house was likely to topple over, being in such disrepair already.

Stuttering breath accompanied the shrill laughter of the target. He had brought a victim, lovely. It sounded like a young girl, her voice thick with tears as she promised anything he wanted to let her go. It was a fool's bargain. For the level E vampire that had kidnapped her wanted nothing more than the thick blood that flooded through her veins.

She stood up silently. It was time to work. Yagari should have already been moving into his position to block off the target.

The two of them had been tracking this particular vampire for a week, after having already annihilated the nest his companions had called home. Unlike his brethren, he still maintained at least an inkling of his logic, because he was expert at evading them.

The authorities would have condemned this particular house, so it made a perfect location for him, she supposed. It was out of the way of any nosy neighbors, and nobody would look twice at it even if they did pass by. It was just an ugly eyesore, nothing interesting about it.

Her back cracked as she stretched. Her steps were light on the wooden stairs, her gun lax at her side.

"Let her go." His voice was so very firm and Tomoe had to fight the shudder that ran between her shoulder blades at the caress of it. She remained in the shadows, waiting.

The monster had his head already buried deep into his victim's neck. When he pulled away to gloat both the hunters could see the crimson streaks that poured from the bite, staining the woman's skin obscenely.

"Please," she murmured softly. Her voice was weak now, dying. She had seen that there really were creatures of the night, something she had once believed false. Hell, maybe she was one of the people who never even thought about vampires at all, one who wasn't caught up in the hype of their supposed perfection. Stupid books. Vampires were nothing but beasts.

"She's mine… mine… mine!" the vampire growled. The woman squeaked when he tugged her roughly to his chest, his red fangs bared in threat.

He had finally lost his sanity totally.

Yagari narrowed his eyes. "So… you've lost yourself entirely now to the call of blood, have you?"

Tomoe snuck even closer while Yagari distracted him. With a well-placed kick, she shoved him away, grabbing the woman when his grip was lax and forcing her away from him. The annoying scream the woman gave out as the movement grated on frayed nerves, but she ignored it mostly. She maybe shoved the woman to the ground with more force than necessary, but hey… prove it!

She felt him behind her, but she forestalled him again with another kick, her booted foot cracking across his face and letting her grab the knife from the sheath against her thigh. She tossed it and it landed in his left eye socket, making him howl in pain and anger.

Tomoe braced herself in front of the woman, her whip coiled around her hand now. She cracked it once against the floor, grasping the slack loosely.

This was the true face of vampires. His teeth were all red, his breath harsh as he shook in fury. His eyes were once green; she knew that from the file on him. Now they were absorbed by a crimson luster, the physical proof of his lust for blood.

Before he could attack there was the sound of a gun, and he shrieked. The girls scream joined his as he dissolved into a pile of ashes. Tomoe blinked while Yagari lowered his gun.

"Call the crew." He stated lowly, looking at the woman puddle on the floor. "I'll handle this."

Tomoe felt vexation at the fact the woman clung to him so swiftly. Really, she was a sad being, and she acknowledged it fully. With an annoyed tsk she left the room, bending down when she passed the ashes to pick up her dagger.

Her cell was to her ear in a moment, the familiar number dialed and then she waited. She did her best to ignore the way the woman sobbed, especially after a peek showed she was in Yagari's arms. Freaking womanizer. It wasn't true, but she was irritated enough to ignore that fact.

" _ **All done?"**_ The voice was chipper in her ear.

"The target was eliminated. There's a witness, though." In contrast, her voice was all business.

" _ **Ah, the poor thing didn't get to finish his last meal, then."**_

Tomoe snorted. "If I didn't know you were joking, those words would sound dangerously close to sympathy for the vampires, darling."

" _ **Oh, I'm so terrified. Quaking in my boots, really! In any case, I'll send out a crew to get the victim and erase her memory. It'll be about half an hour."**_

"That long?" Tomoe could be accused of whining.

" _ **Oooh, I know that tone well! That's the "it's a woman and she's all up on my man" tone!"**_

"S-shut up! Hitachi, one of these days I'm going to hurt you."

" _ **Sure you will. I cannot believe you have not just jumped him yet. Anyway, I have to go. Other calls are starting to come in. When you get back we'll do lunch, okay? Buh-bye!"**_

Tomoe told Yagari and then she wandered back up the steps. Without much direction, she sunk into an old couch and let herself sink into the dusty comfort. Even from here, she could hear the woman's voice, and could hear his responding.

Once the clean up crew arrived and took her, Tomoe waited, refusing to move. It was too late to be wandering around anyway, and she was tired. She didn't see anything wrong with spending the night there. It wasn't as if they hadn't slept in worse conditions.

His footsteps were loud coming up the stairs. Tomoe chose to ignore the presence of him lingering over her, though she knew he wasn't dumb enough to think her asleep.

"Where was the gun I gave you?" He demanded.

"You men and your guns." Her tone mocked him. "I did fine my way."

"You did," he allowed. "But it could have easily gone another way."

Tomoe snorted, then she stilled when she felt his fingertips brush against her thigh. Her eyes locked with his as he trailed them dangerously close before he slipped the knife from its hidden holster, withdrawing. Tomoe took in another breath.

"This is… you're good at close range contact, and you have decent accuracy in throwing them. I also know you have far more than this one hidden on you, all accessible easily while fighting. I taught you that."

"You did."

"I also taught you guns are better."

"I disagree," she muttered.

Yagari paused to light a cigarette. "I don't want my student dying for such a reason as lack of proper weapon."

Tomoe shifted to kick off her boots, then she drew up her legs, letting him sit on the opened space. When he did, she dropped her stockings covered feet over his lap, making sure to shift in a way that revealed just how high the stockings went up her thighs.

This was their game. It was inevitable that she would develop this attraction to him. He was stronger, faster, and handsome as all get out, and she had been in close contact with him since her training began. It was just as inevitable he would learn of it.

In the beginning, especially, she had been bad at not revealing her gushing eyes and admiring glances. He had assumed it was a crush that would go away. He had rightfully assumed that once she was older, she would focus more on the fiancé her parents had set up for her at birth.

It hadn't happened, on either front. Though she admitted fondness for her fiancé, he was now a vampire, meaning they could not work as a couple. Any children she produced from him would be tainted. While she didn't mind, necessarily, the idea of that or of never having children, she knew the elders would think very differently on it.

Besides that, she had not seen him since the incident. She had no idea who he was now, and had only the vaguest certainty he was even alive.

Yagari let one of his hands rest against her leg, squeezing it in a massage, while his other held his burning cigarette. Tomoe decided enough was enough. He would either accept her, even for only a night, or he would reject her and she could maybe move on.

She let her foot pass over the spot she knew would torment if relief weren't given, farther than she had ever dared go before. His sudden stiffness and intake of breath gave her fleeting victory. She spoke then.

"With or without proper weapon, death is always going to be nipping at us. Whether from us delivering it… or receiving it."

She moved then, lifting herself and landing in his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other caressed his cheek.

"Teacher… Yagari… I don't want to have any regrets when my death comes."

His name on her lips was a sweet poison, her fingertips leaving trails of it that lit his skin on fire and made him hyperaware of the area she traced, going over his lid to make him close it. He didn't notice when she removed the thick eye patch he wore to cover his ruined eye and scarred face. He didn't notice until he felt moisture there. She was pressing openmouthed kisses there and over his face. Her thighs tightened around him when his hands found purchase there.

With a sudden heave of his strength, he had her under him on the couch. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tomoe took in the sight of his ravaged face without fear or disgust. She knew he had gotten the injury when protecting Zero Kiryu. The scar stretched over the useless lid, making it unable to even open to see the glass eye fitted in the socket.

Yagari brought his hand to her neck. "It's disgusting, isn't it?" she shook her head in negation. "The price I paid to teach a foolish student the truth about vampires. It was worth it. But the price you ask of me now… would it be worth it?"

"I love you," she said. It was a plea for him to understand.

"I'm an old man compared to you! Tomoe, the things I have done, the things I have seen. You can't even understand a fraction of them. I have lived my days of tomcatting around. I could die at any minute from an attack." He settled back into the cradle of her hips. "And you're so young still… so innocent, despite the things you do know. Don't you want to see life with someone your own age, someone who can enjoy all the firsts with you? Rather than a jaded man who has seen it all already."

"What I know, Yagari, is I am not a child. I have killed. My hands are stained with blood and they'll be like that my whole life. I don't want a boy! I want a man. Someone who has proven they're strong and won't die easily. Someone who can help protect any family we have together. I want you, Yagari. I love you."

"Heh." He blew out a cloud of smoke, before he crushed the whole thing in his gloved palm, letting it slip out of his hand to the floor. "If you come close now, I'll never let you go again."

"That a promise?"

"It's a threat," he muttered.

Tomoe needed to hear no more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him down. His hat got in the way, making her bat it aside impatiently so she could meld her lips to his. They both savored each other's tastes, the mixture of their saliva, creating an odd taste of strawberries and smoke. It should have been repulsive, but all Tomoe could focus on was his weight being surrendered to her, the feel of his tongue caressing every inch of her moist cavern.

She huffed a breath out when he left her mouth to go to her neck, biting and suckling, causing fire to erupt along her skin just as she had done to him. Dexterous fingers made quick work of her shirt just as she was shoving the trench coat off his shoulders.

He sat up suddenly and yanked her up with him. With the new position, he was able to remove his shirt and hers as well, shifting her to the position he wanted on his lap. He shifted upward to make her gasp.

His fingers went up to her head, finding the bun and tugging at it. Another sharp tug had her hissing, but he got what he wanted. A tidal wave of thick, ash colored tresses draped over her shoulders, and when she fell forward to lie on his shoulder, they tickled his cheek and nose.

"You're mine," he said harshly. Sweat already stained them both.

"All yours. You have everything," she murmured. She kissed him, wanting that taste again. "My first love, my everything."

And it was the truth. There, in that dilapidated house, on that dusty couch he gave her everything she ever wanted. The next day when they returned to headquarters, he would go immediately to have the engagement between the Kiryu family and Kurugi family dissolved and a new one in place for the two of them.

Of course, an actual union would wait until she was eighteen. That fact burned her up in ways, because while he had satisfied her fully, drained her of both energy and lust… he had not crossed that final barrier that would make their bodies one.

"You didn't think I was going to sleep with a teenager, did you? I'm not that hard up." He laughed at her indignant expression. His trench coat covered up her nakedness, while he had his pants on yet undone.

Tomoe took a moment to admire the sleek, scar-covered muscles of her beloved before she growled lowly in her throat.

"I'm going to jump you one night."

He smirked, puffing away on his smoke. "You could never get the drop on me."

"We'll see."

Yagari pulled her to him and she sighed in content, snuggling against his chest and practically purring. "I figured you'd be happy. This is what you wanted. You won."

Tomoe giggled. "I did win, didn't I? I've wanted this since I was thirteen."

"That's a long time to wait." His comment was dry. "Two more years shouldn't matter, especially since you know it will happen."

Tomoe hummed. Then she bit his arm, feeling his bicep flex as he gave her a look, brow cocked. "I know. But whoever said a happy pet was a tame one?"

end chapter

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that Leave a review if you like and please, request some scenes you want to see. I'll update this as often as I can, promise.

Currently taking requests for one-shots!


End file.
